Lancer (Brynhildr)
Summary Lancer (ランサー, Ransā) is the Lancer-class Servant in the First Holy Grail War of Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver. She is able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of''Fate/Grand Order''. Lancer's True Name is Brynhildr (ブリュンヒルデ, Buryunhirude), also known as Brunhild, is the goddess of war from Northern Europe. She is the daughter of Odin, the Great God of Northern Europe, and one of the shieldmaiden Valkyries. A tragic woman from Norse mythology. She is treated as Brünnhilde (ブリュンヒルト, Buryunhiruto) in Wagner's opera "Der Ring des Nibelungen" a legend of a knight equal to that of King Arthur. She is a Valkyrie, a shieldmaiden, who escorts the souls of the departed to Valhalla. She was a queen who was not able to join hands with her beloved hero and invited ruin from her sadness. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with physical strikes, Unknown with Brynhild Romantia Name: Lancer, Brynhildr, Brunhild Origin: Fate/Prototype, Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Servant, Heroic Spirit, Valkyrie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Magic Resistance, Rune Magic which she can use to Create Forcefields,Boost her parameters, Fly, Freeze targets, Create massive boulders, and Wide-scale Energy Blasts, Fire Manipulation via Mana Burst (Flames), Expert Spearwoman Attack Potency: City level with physical strikes (Superior to Arash, was able to crack Rider's Reality Marble), Unknown with Brynhild Romantia (Her spear becomes heavier and more powerful the more she loves the target, and it is powerful enough to kill the goddess Hel when fully grown) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Saber had difficulties keeping up with her) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: At least Town level via power-scaling Stamina: Tireless for as long as she has sufficient prana Range: Extended melee range with her lance, several hundreds of meters with her Noble Phantasm Standard Equipment:'Her Noble Phantasm, Brynhild Romantia, a spear that is a manifestation of her affection and hatred towards Sigurd 'Intelligence: Brynhildr is a highly skilled lancer, daughter of Odin, the Great God of Northern Europe, former goddess of war, and is a Valkyrie in charge of escorting the souls of the departed to Valhalla. She has recorded many of the skills from the tens of thousands of battlefields she's encountered and is skilled enough to overwhelm Saber with her speed and technique for most of their fight. Weaknesses: Her Noble Phantasm Brynhild Romantia will backfire on her if she holds no love for the target. She has an obsession with killing Sigurd at all costs. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm '-Brynhild Romantia: Until Death Divide the Two Apart' (ブリュンヒルデ・ロマンシア: 死がふたりを分断つまで, Buryunhirude Romanshia: Shi ga Futari wo Bundantsu made): Brynhildr's "spear of love and hate". The spear grows heavier and larger the more she loves, and is even able to kill the goddess Hel when fully grown. While its effective targets seem limited, Brynhildr holds some love towards every hero due to her being a former Valkyrie. The deeper the love one has for the target of this Noble Phantasm, the more accurate and damaging it becomes. '-Brynhild Komedia: A Journey to Sheol Only for Me' (ブリュンヒルデ・コメーディア: わたしだけの冥府への旅, Buryunhirude Komēdia: Watashi dake Meifu eno Tabi): A powerful Noble Phantasm possessed by Brynhild. It is capable of wide-scale destruction, but she cannot utilize it under that capacity because she uses it instead to increase the power of her Original Runes. Class Skills '-Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic") grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Brynhildr's B rank allows to cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected. Personal Skills '-Divinity' (神性, Shinsei): is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. '-Primordial Rune' (原初のルーン , Gensho no rūn): A skill that represent's one's knowledge of Runes that come from an older eras. Those with knowledge of Primordial Runes can also make use of the classic Rune Magic. Brynhildr's Primordial Rune is so powerful that it would allow her to instantly level Tokyo if it was fully powered, but even her extremely competent Master is unable to provide this much mana. '-Riding' (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"): the Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. Brynhildr's A-Rank Riding allows her to mount virtually any vehicle and ride it to speeds that can take Servants by surprise. '-Mana Burst (Flames)' (魔力放出（炎）, Maryoku Hōshutsu (Honō)): is a version of Mana Burst that infuses weapons with Magical Energy that imparts a flame effect. '-Hero's Bridesmaid' (英雄の介添, Eiyū no kaizoe): A skill that allows Brynhildr to view another Heroic Spirit's legend; seeing their skills and identity causes her to adore them if their legend had love in it, thus activating the prerequisite for Brynhildr Romantia and providing information on her opponent in one fell swoop. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Prototype Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Runes Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier